


Since When

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Teasing, brat!reader, risk of being overheard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “Dean Ambrose for the breeding kink would be my answer! [To ‘who would you like to see if I wrote a breeding kink fic] Dean all day long, all night long and twice on Sunday!!!”





	Since When

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this took so long! There hasn’t been a day when I could just sit down and focus on writing smut till this week. But I’m going to try to get more out soon. This also got so filthy with the dirty talk involved. You have been warned! Enjoy!

You knew it had been a mistake. That didn’t stop you from wearing your favorite mini skirt and crop top backstage during the show. The lingering stares that dragged up and down your body as you walked by ignited a glow in your skin. But the ignition you really wanted was currently in the ring. And he had no idea you were dressed like this.

The Dirty Deeds finished the match, crashing Baron’s skull into the canvas. Eagerly you waited for the love of your life a few yards outside of Gorilla. When Dean finally came around the corner, he was sweaty head to foot. His hand wraps were shredded. And his tank-top was too; a casualty of wrestling the lone wolf.

“Hey, Baby-“

He stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hi, Dean,” you murmured, giving him a small wave.

A wicked grin stretched across his mouth. “Well hello.” Before you could react he was in front of you, tilting your head up so he could devour your lips. You shivered as he whispered in your ear. “Not that I’m not _hard_ to see you, but since when are you allowed to dress like that at shows?”

In perfect timing, Dolph came around the corner for his match and whistled. “Nice skirt, Y/N.”

“Keep walkin’, Ziggles.” Dean pushed you behind him and Dolph scuttled by. Then his hand was tight around your wrist and he dragged you down the hall. “The guys have been lookin’ you over all night, haven’t they?”

“Well-“

“Haven’t they?”

Warmth spread to your cheeks. “Yes. I wanted to surprise you, but I didn’t want to wait in your dressing room-“

Dean spun you into the outside of his door. “Wear sweats next time. I’m not the sharing type.”

As he led you inside, you pouted at him. “What if I want to look cute? You can’t hide me away, Dean. I’ve got style and I like to show it off.”

“You’ve also got a great figure and I don’t appreciate you getting ogled by the whole roster. You’re my girl.” Again you were pinned to the door, but this time Dean pressed close. His baby blue eyes flashed. “And since when do you talk back to me? Are you trying to be a brat?”

With a humph, you crossed your arms over your chest. “It’s not bratty to communicate my independence within this relationship. No being bratty…” you reached down and palmed over his crotch. Dean gasped and thrust into your hand. “Being bratty would be wearing this outfit on purpose so you’d get jealous. And then toying with your cock until you snapped-“

You smiled triumphantly as he flipped you around. The smooth paint was cool against your cheek. His hardness had swelled and was pressed against your ass. Tempting fate, you wiggled and bit your lip. Dean was a growly mess already. Not that it ever took much.

“Baby girl, you are playing with fire.”

“My favorite pastime. What are you gonna do about it? Huh?” You hummed. “Maybe I should catch Dolph after his match. He liked my skirt so much, perhaps he’d like a closer ‘behind the scenes’ look.”

Dean nipped at the back of your neck. “That’s it. Keep talkin’ yourself into deeper trouble.”

“Deep?” You laughed. “You wouldn’t know deep with years of lovemaking and a map-“

The hem of your skirt flipped up so he could land a loud handprint on your ass. He groaned deep in his chest as he found out the rest of your surprise. Nothing. His hand traveled up your body to your neck, just to rest, no pressure.

“You really did go lookin’ for trouble. Well then happy birthday, Y/N. You got it. I’m going to fuck the brat out of ya… and fuck a baby into you.” Dean brushed some hair out of your face, then curled his fingers tightly. He yanked your head back. “You would like that, wouldn’t ya? Bet you’ll scream louder when I fill you up knowing you’re gonna have my mutt?” He nipped at your ear as you whimpered. “Mhmm. You really do like it.”

A minute later your clothes were on the floor, mostly in one piece. Behind you, Dean’s belt jingled. He cupped your sex, and nearly fell into you. You’d been playing earlier. Also a no-no. But then, today was one of those days where all rules were out the window. Easily, he buried two, then three fingers into your ready heat. Withdrawing them, you whined as you could hear him sucking your juices off.

He filled you without warning. You clawed at the door. Even with preparing yourself earlier, Dean could still fill you breathless. You only got a few seconds to adjust before he was pulling back for his first thrust. It forced a yelp past your lips.

“Not so independent now?”

Here goes nothing.

“Harder, Dean!” you panted. Your eyes crossed as he gave it to you. Air caught between your lungs and your mouth, allowing you to neither inhale or exhale. The restriction of your oxygen constructed further as he wrapped a hand around your throat. His body was flattened against you. Hot puffs of air tickled the side of your face as he panted heavily to keep up with his own pace.

Once the rhythm was set, you could do your part to thrust back. The lurid sound of your bodies meeting sent goosebumps racing across your skin. Only Dean could make you feel this way. He knew you because he’d learned you. And he knew how to send you over with just a few words.

“Look at you. Working back on me like a bitch in heat. Are you in heat, baby? Want me to dick you down good, fill you up? Then as the weeks and months roll by, find your clothes fit less and less. I’ll get you in sweats sooner or later. Then everyone will know who you belong to. Because you’ll be full with my kid.”

It was a threat. And possibly a promise. Not something you had considered before, but now that it was out there? You pushed back faster. One hand you wrapped over the one on your neck, the other you placed over his planted firmly on the door. Anything you could do to ground your soaring pleasure and not get lost in it. In him.

You could feel it in your toes first. That tautness that borderlines on cramping. Then it rose up your legs, making them wobbly. Wobbly enough that Dean’s grip on your neck and his cock pounding into you was the only thing holding you up. That’s when he knew you were close.

And that’s when he knew to slow down.

He chuckled as you tried to thrust back faster against his strong hips pressing you closer to the door. “Brats don’t get to cum. They gotta beg for it. Beg, Y/N. Loud enough so anyone walking by can hear you.”

Though your voice was a wreck, you obeyed. “Please, Dean, please let me cum. I won’t dress up without permission or tease. Dean-“ you ended with a whine.

The pace quickened, but not enough. “That’s all it takes for you isn’t it? You pay attention the best when you’re full of this cock, right Y/N?”

“Mhmm.” Your knees nearly collapsed, but Dean wrapped his steadying arm around your waist. “Need you to fill me up. So full of you. Like only you can. Fuck a kid into me if you want. I’m yours, Dean. Only yours.”

A guttural moan filled your mouth as the hand on your stomach dipped to your clit. Dean worked you up to the edge. He was close too.

“Then cum, Baby. Take everything I give ya.”

You screamed his name before becoming a blubbering mess. Dean bit down on your shoulder to muffle the most of his reaction. Eventually, he turned you around and rested his forehead against yours. It gave him no small pleasure to watch his cum slip down your thighs.

Still catching your breath, you had to ask, “since when do you have a breeding kink?”

He shrugged. “I’ve thought about it. It didn’t freak you out, did it?” Before you could answer, he left for his duffle. He tossed you a soft tee to clean up with and some sweatpants. The skirt you’d been wearing earlier had a more scandalous rip in it now.

Getting dressed, you softly refused to let the subject go, putting in your own two cents. “I wouldn’t mind a little version of us running around.” You bit your lip. “Do… do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“At home? Then followed by round two?”

Wolfishly, he stepped closer. “And three… and four… and five-” You squealed and slapped at his chest as he swung in for a kiss. He pulled on the waistband of your sweats, snapping it against your skin. “However many it takes.”


End file.
